What you do to me
by hey-its-maddi47
Summary: Castle and Beckett finally admit their feelings for each other. So far just a one-shot but might make it into a multichapter later


**What you do to me**

**Summary – Castle and Beckett . Castle and Beckett finally admit their feelings for each other.**

**A/N Just a little something about Castle and Beckett . Castle and Beckett finally admit their feelings for each other. So far just a one-shot but if I get enough good reviews, I might turn it into a multi-chapter. First time at writing FanFiction so if you are going to review *hint hint nudge nudge * be nice please. Sorry if it's OOC but, again first time writing. Also if you find any spelling or grammatical errors please tell me, it's kinda embarrassing. What are you waiting for? Read the story!**

**Disclaimer – well I accidentally lost them so if you find them… sadly I'm just kidding no their not mine :'(**

**Chapter 1 **

Kate Beckett sat in front of her computer at the 12th precinct trying to finish her paperwork from the latest case she had solved with the help of Castle. She had to admit he really was an asset to the team and most of these cases wouldn't have been solved if not for him and his quirky look at life. She glanced at him, sitting on the edge of her desk playing Angry Birds on his phone. She smiled softly watching him pout as he tried to pass one of the last levels. He saw her smiling at him and grinned back, putting his phone away " All finished?" he asked, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm just about to head home" she replied, picking up her bag "Thanks for waiting Castle, you really didn't have to do that, I'm sure you would rather be with Alexis" she added as they walked to the elevator together.

"No, not really Alexis is always out with Ashley and Mother is away on tour" he explained sadly " anyway I like waiting with you, you always look at me when you think I don't notice" he said, grinning slyly at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"No I don't," she replied, slapping his shoulder playfully. They stepped out of the elevator and she turned around to say goodbye. He was standing so close to her she could feel his body heat rising off him. She jumped back startled as he took a shaky breath "Well um goodnight Castle" she said staring up at him.

"Yeah goodnight Kate" he responded sadly, walking away.

He looked so lonely, walking off by himself to an empty house that Kate couldn't help but yell out " Wait Castle"

He turned around "Yeah"

Oh shit. Now what was she going to say?

"Um I was wondering if maybe you would like to stay with me tonight. Just friends hanging out, you know because you're all alone and everything. You don't have to if you don't want to" oh god she was rambling. What was the matter with her.

" Sure I'd like that" he said smiling happily at her.

They got in the car and she drove them home, picking up Chinese food on the way. When they got there they started to argue about what movie they should watch, Home Alone 1 or 2. After Castle pulled the puppy dog face Beckett was forced to put in Home Alone 1 and then she and Castle sat down on the couch. About halfway through the movie Kate saw Castle staring at her with an odd look on his face

"Earth to Castle" she teased. To her surprise he kept on staring at her " Hey Castle you alright" she said louder, shifting closer to him. He snapped back to reality. "Yeah I'm fine" he said slowly, neither of them noticing their close proximity

"What were you thinking about" she asked curiously

"About how beautiful you are" he blurted out. She blushed and looked away, putting some space between them. "Why would you say that Castle, are you _trying_ to make things awkward between us" she asked softly

"Did I make you uncomfortable? Because it was meant to be a compliment" he joked, trying to get her to laugh

She just stared at him "What the hell Castle? You can't just blurt these things out and expect them not to have an effect on people!" She yelled at him, tears forming in her eyes.

He stared at her, shocked "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" he told her. " You don't mean to do anything Castle but you still do. You have no idea what you do to me or how you make me feel and I hate it!" She shouted back at him.

"I don't understand why you're angry at me. All I did was give you a compliment." He shouted back at her.

"'I'm angry at you because I love you and you don't even know. I know you don't feel the same way and its killing me when I get these mixed signals" She confessed and stormed off into her room, crying.

Castle stood there, shocked. After a moment he slowly walked over to her room and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer he peeked in to find her laying on the bed crying " Why would you think I don't feel the same way" he asked her, lying down next to her. She looked at him without answering, tears running down her face. "I love you too" he whispered in her ear before he leant down and kissed her softly. She looked at him, surprised. "You do" she asked. "Of course I do, since the day met you" She smiled and burst into laughter. "Same here" she told him and pulled him down for another kiss.

**Please review and tell me if you think it was good or terrible. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS! Also tell me if I should continue or just leave it as a one-shot**


End file.
